


let me be the one who calls you baby all the time

by imsodumbmister



Series: bandom [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Anger, Angst, Break Up, Depression, Drabble, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Insecurity, Other, going out in a musical sense lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsodumbmister/pseuds/imsodumbmister
Summary: surely you can take some comfort knowing you are mine
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way
Series: bandom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202933
Kudos: 13





	let me be the one who calls you baby all the time

Bert loved the way his rough, chapped lips felt against Gerard’s soft and glossy ones. He loved the way his hands left bruises on Gerard’s soft, pale thighs, bruises that Gerard proudly displayed afterwards. Gerard tasted like rain and rock clubs, coffee and spit and lip gloss. It was the only thing Bert wanted to taste for the rest of both their lives. Things were oh-so perfect for a time. 

But then, Bert came to a realization. In Bert’s mind, Gerard was far too good for him, far better than him. Gerard was Bert’s elder by a few years, but Bert thought they looked younger, shinier, more impressive. Gerard’s band, My Chemical Romance, had gained a large following as of late, had outgrown the scene that Bert had come to love, far surpassing the popularity of Bert’s own band, The Used. 

What stood out to Bert most of all, though, was the fact that his partner had successfully quit drinking. Bert was extremely proud of Gerard, of course, and had encouraged them every step of the way. But part of him was jealous, he supposed, that Gerard had quit drinking while Bert still struggled with his alcoholism. Wherever they went, Bert felt outshined by his partner, and this made him jealous. He then felt guilt for the feelings of jealousy that had crept into the darkest parts of his brain, and the guilt and jealousy then fought in his brain, culminating in one final emotion: anger. 

This was unfair to Gerard, Bert realized, and so he broke up with them. He gave some bullshit reason that he couldn’t even remember later as to why, and he broke up with Gerard, his baby, the light of his life, his angel. The look on his ex’s face, tears pooling in their gorgeous eyes, made Bert want to scream. But he couldn’t scream, or Gerard would realize that Bert was lying to them about wanting to break up, and things would only get more complicated and painful from there. So he just left.

Gerard tasted like rain and rock clubs, coffee and spit and lip gloss. It was the only thing Bert wanted to taste for the rest of both their lives.


End file.
